


Naturally

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Naturally, Obi-Wan took more missions to Mandalore than other Jedi due to his familiarity with the situation. Naturally, Cody joined him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



There were dozens of reasons for Obi-Wan to take missions to Mandalore. The Separatist threat lingered, and the spectre of Death Watch as well. Mandalore benefited from the help of the Republic without being beholden to its oversight, though rendering aid made them more amenable to Republic requests. Naturally, Obi-Wan took more missions than other Jedi due to his familiarity with the situation. Naturally, Cody joined him, standing as his right arm in all matters.

The arrangement was logical, and from the outside, there was no hint of impropriety. 

Never mind that the Duchess always personally greeted their arrival. Never mind that she arranged guest quarters in the palace for their use. All of this was understood as politeness, nothing more. The two of them ate at her table as guests, and retired to their rooms alone. 

But after....

Naturally, Obi-Wan had loved Satine for years, and he had loved Cody for as long as they'd been friends. Naturally, the two of them felt the same. Never mind that Obi-Wan's room adjoined Cody's. Never mind that Satine held the key to every door in the palace.

All of this was what they wanted, what they needed from one another. The two of them joined her as lovers, and the three curled in their soft bed together, content as cats.


End file.
